1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular mast particularly those incorporating closed circuit television equipment and other like functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Masts are widely used in many fields to carry equipment required to be mounted in a raised position, for example antennae for telecommunications signals. In recent years closed circuit television equipment has become a useful tool for local authorities and the police for monitoring roads and public places, particularly in urban areas. Commonly, such equipment is mounted to building walls in elevated positions. Where there is no appropriate wall, then a suitable apparatus usually a pole is used to mount such equipment in an elevated position. Known camera mounting apparatus is considered to be unattractive and can be subject to unwanted movement in high winds or if it is tampered with. Further, if the apparatus is damaged, the entire mounting apparatus will need to be replaced.
Further, a common problem experienced by telecommunications industry concerns the siting of mobile telecommunications antennae in urban areas. Commonly, they are positioned on top of buildings, but such positions can cause interference. A further requirement is that these antennas are required to be connected to transceivers or transmitters usually referred to as xe2x80x9cbase stationsxe2x80x9d which are bulky. It has generally restricted the siting of the equipment to buildings only.
The present invention and its preferred embodiments seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art and there is provided a multi-functional mast which mitigates the problems highlighted above.
Briefly described, in a preferred form, the invention provides an apparatus for providing a rigid mast suitable for use with closed circuit television equipment comprising a plurality of tubular sections detachably connected together to define a tubular structure with two ends wherein a lower end is fixed to support means and the structure tapers towards its upper end to provide a rigid structure and wherein the apparatus further comprises support means for supporting a camera or the like at an upper portion of the tubular structure.
The advantage of the apparatus of the present invention is that the modular nature of the apparatus allows replacement of a damaged section only, thereby providing cost savings. Further, the structure is more rigid than known mounting apparatus and, advantageously, is a more pleasing sight. The structure can retain a base station within a tubular section, thereby enabling antennae to be positioned much closer to street level and the users.
According to an optional feature of this aspect of the invention, the mast is multi-functional
According to another optional feature, there further comprises a light source positioned in a lower tubular section, means to transmit light from the light source to the upper end of said structure thereby to be emitted from said upper end and control means to control the light emission. Preferably the upper end is defined by a pyramidal section of transparent or translucent material adapted to receive and emit light from the light source.
According to a further optional feature of this aspect of the invention further comprising an antenna to receive an incident signal and means to transmit the signal between the antenna and a base station positioned in a lower tubular section of the mast.
According to yet another optional feature of this aspect of the invention, the apparatus further comprises hinge means extending from a side portion of the mast and a sign hingably connected to said hinge means.
Optionally, one of said tubular sections comprises an aperture for receiving the display face of a visual display unit of a computer.
According to another optional feature of the invention there further comprises a display panel struck from an external face of the apparatus including a frame and glazed panel for receiving and retaining advertising indicia or the like.
Another aspect of the invention provides a device for supporting a housing in a confined area of a mast and for manipulating said housing into an out of said confined area which apparatus comprises flexible joint means interconnecting wall of the mast and said housing, which flexible joint means is adapted to be moved in a substantially horizontal plane. Preferably, the flexible joint means comprises a chain including individual links interconnected one to next by a pin and retention means.
The advantage of the device of the preceding paragraph is that bulky equipment can be stored in a compact manner, yet still remaining readily accessible if the equipment requires maintenance.
In another optional feature of the second aspect of the invention, the flexible joint means is connected to the housing by slidable means adapted to move the flexible joint means relative the housing. Optionally, the housing is pivotally mounted to the flexible joint means.
According to another optional feature of the second aspect of the invention, the housing is adapted to house a telecommunications base station.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading the following specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.